Acomplizze L'Inoccence
by Little-Doxy
Summary: When did I find a home? When did Albus start Hogwarts? When did Nicca get a boyfriend? When did she grow up? when did my father start agreeing with me? Since when have things been so completely inoccent, but not at the same time?
1. Vitoire's Little Problem

**A/N I own nothing but the occassional character and the plot. Enjoy XX**

There was an excited hush over the platform that afternoon, a complete difference to the last time this many people had stood watching for the bright red engine to roll into the station. Adults of all ages stood in this crowd, couples held onto each other, single parents stood by themselves. There was even the odd larger group standing around, family gatherings and good friends, all waiting for the bright red steam train.

"Harry! There's the train!" exclaimed a beautiful red-haired woman as she turned to her husband and smiled. Others around followed in suit, shouting and pointing, and the lullaby of the tracks slowly drew to a close and the breaks screeched leaving the engine and its carriages no choice but to stop and allow its cargo onto the platform.

A clashing and banging of doors was shortly followed by older teenagers pushing their way out, so they didn't have t wait too long to start their summer. It wasn't long till the entire platform was filled, and it had become impossible to hear over the sound of children saying goodbye to friends they'd be seeing in a few weeks time, no doubt, and parents shouting and calling out for their children. Harry and Ginny Potter had learnt during their days at school that that was not the most sensible of ideas, and had a pre arranged place they had shown they eldest at the beginning of the year, and that was where they had met him after every term, and at the half term breaks. As they stood waiting for their 12yearold son to appear out of the crowd, Harry noticed his 17 year old godson striding towards them. Well it was more he saw his head bobbing in their general direction, as today he was roughly 6ft6 when stood flatfoot as he was at that moment.

"Ginny, are we taking Teddy home with us this year?" He found his mouth finding the words before he had time to even think himself.

"Not that I know of, why dear?" Ginny replied rather faintly, clearly her attentions where not on her husband, but more the whereabouts of their most mischievous child. Before Harry could answer his question Teddy was a matter of feet away and grinning broadly.

"Teddy! Had a good term? Gone for good eh. No need to ever set foot in there again! Bet you're relieved!" Harry smiled still trying to work out whether or not Andromeda had asked them to collect him for her. It was only as the boy drew closer did Harry realise he was carry something.

"Yeah something like that Harry, here can you hold her, Billy isn't the most trustworthy and I had to leave him with our trunks," handing over his bundle, which seemed so much bigger in Harry's arms then it was in Teddy's, Teddy retraced his footsteps back to the train.

"Look, Dad, look what Professor Longbottom gave me to look after over the summer!" A cheerful nudge at his side, and Harry snapped his head around to see what Neville had given James. It looked rather like a small fat cactus that sighed and let out small amounts of pus for random pours covering its greenery.

"Wow, you must be good then, you know what Nev's like with his plants, I remember something he had whilst we were at school, bloody thing kept exploding this disgusting yellowish goo every so often over all our..." a sudden realisation came over Harry at the plants possible identity, but he couldn't remember what Neville had said it was called, it had been so long ago. " Never mind, ready to go home kiddio?"

"Yup, just one thing Dad, why are you holding Victoire?"

* * *

She was always a slightly weird child, possibly she was just that way out, but Harry and Ginny shared one common belief the whole family seemed to share, it was Bill's fault. Dominique and Louis were both fairly normal healthy children, but Victoire was dark, there was no other way of saying it. She had a wicked sense of humour and a tongue as sharp and as quick as silver, not to mention a temper that even made Hermione shy away and back out of an argument when it had be turned on her one Christmas. Her tendencies towards tainted and twisted thoughts were only heightened when at shell cottage, which, in Harry's mind, sealed his thoughts on it being Bill's fault.

Bill never wanted his eldest to be a girl, but neither did he resent her, he just did everything in his power to push her into something he knew about. So he could be the 'dad you can look up too' type of dad. The very moment Victoire had shown any interest in flying, he had carted her off to her first Quiditch match, she was only 3. The rules had flow as high over her head as the pretty little flying people flew over the ground. She had 'Oooooooo'-ed and 'Ahhhhhhhhhh'-ed at the swoops and dives, and Bill had taken her fascination to be a longing to get up there and fly alongside them one day, and began training his little girl to be the best thing on a broom, since muggles kindly invented T.V.'s for wizard's entertainment.

"Poor little pixie," Ginny sighed as she wrapped a quilt over her niece's lean body, for Victoire's warmth, and because the scars along her back from years of athletic abuse made Ginny feel sick. Stroking her flame red hair, as she had done so many times before, Ginny turned her head to face Harry, who was hunched over a piece of parchment, no doubtly writing another letter to Bill, that he would, undoubtly, never send. "Harry? Could Victoire stay here over summer?" a grunt answered her, and Ginny deemed it wise not to push the subject too far while her husband was in such a state. "Oh bloody hell! We didn't stay around long enough for her trunk, or her bloody dog. Remind me to drop by Andromeda's in the morning to get them for her." Again another grunt signalled she hadn't been totally ignored, he had noticed she was speaking, just not that she was saying anything.

* * *

"Harry! I know you're up, I saw the curtains twitch!" came the voice at the door. He'd been there most of the night, Ginny had fallen asleep upstairs on Lily's bed, James and Albus snored peacefully, and Harry sat in an armchair next to the window watching the little life form on the sofa in front of him. She was the most extraordinary witch Harry had ever had the pleasure of meeting, and, very likely, the most powerful witch he had ever or was ever going to meet. He was pretty sure, if given the correct way to, if she had gone back in time, she would have given Voldemort a run for his money. Harry smiled to himself at the image he had just conjured. Harry had sent the best part of the last 3years trying to work out why this young witch was as temperamental as she was, so untrusting, so unforgiving. There was one he knew of, who could have given him the answers he seeked straight away, and he was at the door. Ignoring the hammering, he continued to think about Victoire's life so far. Showing clear signs of magic at just a few days old, by the age of 4 she could manipulate her magic without the needs of wand, just a worthy target, not to mention she could fly at a third year level. By 6 she has bored herself with 'normal' magic and had turned her hand to elemental magic. She taught herself the skills she needed to master fire, the only one which completely obeyed her orders. And by the time she entered Hogwarts, she already knew every spell they could teach her, and just used the time as an excuse to perform some particularly nasty curses and some particularly nasty opponents. A stranger child there wasn't. A more intelligent being, he very much doubted there was.

And, Oh, her beauty! She had never bothered brewing a love potion, even when instructed once in lesson, she had retorted with 'I'm never going to need one and I know the theory behind so why should I, just so you can get a date?'. At only 5ft3, she was no Supermodel, but a slender, athletic size 6, pale, almost translucent skin, that seemed to glow was a slivery aura, eyes as blue as the sky in the middle of June, and the characteristic Wealsey flame of hair that flopped in layers to just below her shoulders and a choppy, punkish fringe that cover her left eye. Normally she charmed the scars on her back, shoulders and neck to smooth them out, but it was obvious that she hadn't had the energy over the past few days as the scars appeared deeper then Harry had ever seen them.

At last he couldn't ignore Teddy's beating of the front door any longer, and let his godson into the house. Bolting through the door, Teddy didn't acknowledge Harry; he just continued his way through the first floor looking for Victoire. Once he had found her Harry had returned to his chair, and Teddy gently cuddle the little body close to him, but continued to babble frantically about nothing of importance to Harry.

"Has she woken up at all?" Teddy suddenly turned his attention towards Harry, his eyes wide with, what could only be described as, fear.

"Yeah, I think," answered Harry, trying to think about the night's progress, even if it was just to calm the wolven blood that coursed though Ted Lupin's veins. "She sort of stuck her head up around five-ish when Al fell on her, looked round, told him to 'shove off' then went back to sleep, why?" Teddy's worry eased, if only slightly, and he didn't look willing to divulged into what had gone on. Teddy continued to ignore Harry as he gently lifted Victoire's head and shifted his collar allowing her to nuzzle at his neck. "Teddy?" Harry's eyebrows were raised now, as Victoire happily nuzzled and nipped Teddy's bare neck. She settled once more, and Harry pushed further.

"Toire isn't exactly an angel you know?" He finally sighed, Harry did not answer as it was quiet clear the question was rhetorical. "Well a few weeks ago, she got in some trouble, not the normal stuff, she really messed up." Teddy looked down at Victoire's semi conscious, softly breathing form, sighed once more, then turned to look back at Harry. "She'll kill me for telling you this. His name was Chris, Chris Notbell; he's a Slytherin in my year, slimy bugger at the best of times, but a ladies' man all the same. He fell for Toire back in her second year. She gave in to him a few weeks ago. And well you know how things go, but to put in blankly, they had an issue, and Notbell didn't like it, so he turned heels and ran."

"But I thought it was 'Teddy and Toire forever'?" Harry questioned.

"It was, well sort of, look I can't say I'm not pissed off at her, but neither can I say I never want to see her again. She's my little Angel, my Bec." He looked lovingly and stroked her hair, causing her to wriggle and nip him again. "It wasn't right what she did, but I haven't exactly been the world's greatest boyfriend either.

We had to sort out the issue, poor little Bec asked for my help, so I found a way everything could go back to normal. And it worked! Well for a few weeks, then she started getting really lethargic, she could barely get out of bed some days. I just thought it was Toire being Toire. But then when I got home tonight, I looked it up just to make sure. It's a reaction to the potion, after it did its job, it started attack her veela blood, sort of turning her into a type of vampire." Harry shot out of his chair and rushed towards the couple, suddenly understanding why Teddy had moved Victoire into this position, determined to pull them away before she bit him. "Harry! Please calm down! It's not like that. It's a sort of hybrid, from what I can gather, it's temporary, but I don't know how long it's going to last. She'll still be able to live as normal, apart from need blood every few weeks. It's the body's way of replacing the blood quickly and efficiently. I just need to find a way to get her to feed, otherwise I might as well be class as a murderer." He finished with a heavier sigh then before, and resumed trying to coax Victoire into biting him.

* * *

**If you really loved it, leave me a review, if you really hated it, still leave me a review, if you just want to make yourself heard, or have any questions, LEAVE ME A REVIEW **

**god I love you people XX**

* * *


	2. The Invitation

**A/N I'm assuming you liked Victoire's Little Problem, other wise you wouldn't be here to find out more...MWHAHAHAHA see how I roped you into this story...**

**anway as I said before, I own nothing accept the plot and occassional character. Enjoy XX**

Harry hadn't stayed to watch Teddy complete his task last night. He had dragged himself up the stairs and had carried Ginny back into their bed, where he then proceeded to drift gently of to sleep watching his wife lie next to him.

* * *

"...It's a fact that we're gunna get down to it, so tell me-"

"We get it you're up and awake, now SHUT UP!"

"Ah, little cousin, if I was just up and awake, I wouldn't have this adrenalin running through me would I?" smiled Victoire. She wasn't sure what had happened last night, she had heard parts of a conversation, then she felt a glowing inside her and she felt satisfied, and full of energy, but she still slept. Until around 4 at any rate. She'd then got up and dressed into the clothes Teddy had brought her, right on time, she made a mental note to thank him once he woke up, and had taken herself out for a jog down to the gallops at the farm down the road. She'd found last year that if she got there at a certain time, his lights would be on but nobody was using the track. A perfect place to sprint, or generally work out, the different gradient in the land every so often made even walking along the track hard at times. "Anyway I've found a field we can fly in, can't have you missing out on training just because you're only going into second year! You never know what September will bring." She winked at James.

"Toire, you serious!" Victoire nodded slightly, but James wasn't too sure whether she was nodding in time with the music she had on, or him, "You really want me to fly on firsts? No more reserve bench?"

"If you don't want to fly for me, you don't have to, but just remember, my time starts at 5, ends at 7, and then I have them back for another hour every night, and don't even get me started on weekends. It's hard work Jamie, you go ask Teddy." James' excitement bubbled inside him. He didn't care about whatever extra training he would have to do, he was on the team from the start of the year. No waiting for Victoire to decide whether or not she really wanted to use him, or open in up straight away, like she did last year with Keeper after she was left with a second year to cover the boy who had left.

"This isn't just one of your little jokes is it?" James' stomach suddenly plummeted; Victoire wasn't exactly completely trustworthy, she sometimes made his Uncle George seem tame. She was pretty much in her element at school, her and that Slytherin girl she hung around with, both as twisted as the other.

"If I was joking, I wouldn't tell you yet, so my advice, humour me and get up at 4 tomorrow. Sun rises around 20past so I'm out by then, late and I'll have to think twice." She picked up the coffee she had been making and walked off in to the living room. Victoire didn't like coffee, so James assumed she may have heard Teddy waking up, or she was going to drip it over him until he did. He was never quite sure what to expect from her.

* * *

'_Good timing_' Victoire congratulated herself for her well timed entrance. Teddy had just begun to stir, and was now in the process of entwining himself in the quilt she had thrown over him as she had left earlier that day. He looked paler then usual today, but she was almost positive it was over 10days until the next full moon.

Victoire remembered the first time she'd seen Teddy the morning after a full moon. It was her first year at Hogwarts; he had stumbled down the staircase and pretty much fell on a group of first years, looking worse than death itself. After the girls had run off screaming, his friends had laughed, pointing out, if he liked a girl, that wasn't the best way to get her attention, and he given them a small grin, pulled himself up and changed his features evening his skin tone to hide the bruise on his cheek, but he couldn't hid the fact that his wrist had been quite badly cut during the night. Whilst he remained in his human form around the full moon, as he didn't inherit the entire gene off his father, he did get extremely moon sick, not to mention violent on the night itself, and rather prone to mood swings a few days either side, and, to Victoire's delight, he became particularly horny around that time too. He would shower her with passionate kisses, and some of the most teasing gestures and games he could think of. The only reason they hadn't yet had sex was because Teddy didn't just push his feelings to her, but he became a sex-obsessed-overly-emotional-ego-maniac and made proposals and flirted with random girls around the school. He was a lady's man at best, but the moon made him even worse.

With a thump Teddy fell off the black sofa, dragging half of Ginny's scatter cushions with him, and onto the floor. Victoire couldn't help but laugh as a small tuft of mousy brown hair moved itself around a little, followed by a pale arm and hand on the face behind the tuft of hair.

"Goodyeraup," yawned Teddy shoving the quilt off himself and sitting up against the sofa he'd just fallen off.

"Say it again munchkin?" Victoire giggled at his helplessness, as she set his coffee on the marble mantle piece next to her. She then walked over to the teenager on the floor; he shifted slightly as she approached. Teddy had become suddenly aware of how bad he looked, and how bad his breath was, as Victoire straddled him and pulled him towards her. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her tiny waist; he had to contain himself as Victoire slid her hands across his shoulders and around his neck, settling just between his shoulder blades. "Is it that time again?" she breathed into his ear. Teddy thought for a moment, and pulled her closer.

"Must be close, why?"He wondered why she wanted him to become a violent, sex crazed- He understood, loud and clear, she was sick of waiting for that exact perfect moment. It wasn't as though either of them were virgins, Victoire just wore that leather chastity belt as a source of great entertainment and to give roughly 6 guys at Hogwarts the illusion they had 'popped her cherry'. Teddy knew he was the first she'd ever had. He'd felt ashamed at the time, he spent more than a year avoiding her afterwards, and he still couldn't look Molly in the eyes properly. It had been the first time they had been an item, Teddy had been in his third year, Victoire had only been in her second. Everyone else talked about what them and their latest squeeze had got up to in the bedroom, and neither felt 'normal' waiting until them were really ready. This time he was determined it would mean something, it would be their special night. Something to replace that clumsy excuse for making love. "Toire...I know this is hard, but I don't want to make things too complicated too soon, you know what I'm getting at here?"

Victoire 's beautiful face dropped slightly, and she nodded solemnly. "I understand."

"Why don't you come over to the flat tonight? I'll cook for us and we can just spend some time alone, we haven't done that in a while, eh?" Teddy smiled at Victoire. She pondered his idea for a minute or so, spend the night at the Potter's in the warmth, eating edible food, or spend it in the freezing cold eating whatever the local take away could offer in Teddy's arms. All the time Victoire spent contemplating, Teddy watched her, trying to catch her eye line but she starred at a point in the centre of his chest. "What do you say Toire?"

* * *

Twilight was setting in fast as Victoire walked along Diagon alley looking for the run down cafe Teddy had mentioned. The only sound she could hear was then scuffing of her boots and the odd shop owner cleaning their windows or locking their doors. Teddy had said that Madame Karoffts Family cafe had been far down into the Alley, well past the bank he said, that she would be able to see it on the main street. She had past the bank 20minutes before and there was still no sign of the Cafe.

"Where the bloody hell is this place." Victoire growled under her breath gaining herself some rather odd looks from an elderly man pulling down guards to his shop window. She supposed she looked rather menacing walking further and further down a closing alley in black leather plat formed biker boots, torn fishnets, a short blood red Lolita skirt that was barely visible under her over sized and ripped cursed Imps t-shirt that hung off one shoulder, completing her look with a bullet shell belt that too hung off her as it was a number of sizes too big and a black net hair pin that spiralled over her fringe that covered her eye. She must look very odd indeed.

Turning one more corner she was faced with an odd run down looking window with a pretty little display of summer tarts and sponge cakes with flowers twisting in between. Inside the little shop she could see a number of small tables dotted around the floor each with their own tea light, an old woman, who was bent nearly in double wander around the tables with the use of her walking stick, extinguishing the candles one by one with her wand. Carefully Victoire knocked on the glass door and open it.

"Umm... Excuse me; do you know where I could find Teddy Lupin? He said he was staying around here." The woman looked up slightly and smiled at her.

"The door at the side deary," She said then continued flicking her wand at the candles.

"Thanks," Victoire slowly and gently shut the door and walked around to the side of the building. She was surprised and how weak and pathetic looking the door that stood in front of her was. It was a dark wooden door with a dent in the bottom left corner and the handle was slightly rusted over. Victoire knew that the door was most likely unlocked as well; Teddy wasn't great for remembering simple things like lock your door before you leave the house. So she left herself in and walked up the steep wooden staircase that presented itself. Some creaked and groaned under her weight and others just echoed the sound of her boots. She was sure Teddy would have heard her making her way up the stairs and fully expected him to be stood at the top laughing at her, like he always did. But he wasn't. When she reached the top she was in a very small very dark room. The wooden aspect of the stairs continued through the room and the walls were bare and showed clear signs of damp underneath the plaster. The one source of natural light was thick with dust and its curtains were worn and moth eaten. Towards one wall was a small kitchenette consisting of a cooker, fridge, sink and 2 worktops with cupboards underneath. Victoire suspected either the old lady down stairs was going to take over Teddy's washing for him, or he was taking it to Grandma Molly's as there was no way for him to wash his clothes in this dingy flat. Next to the Kitchenette was a worn loveseat Victoire recognised from the leaky cauldron. It was one that Teddy, Victoire and some of their friends from school had nearly set fire to leaving Old Tom no choice but to put it out behind the pub. Boxes littered the rest of the room, and from what she could see, where being used as tables in most cases. On the wall opposite the kitchenette there was a small fireplace and on the wall facing the stairs stood two doors, both as worn as the front door. She assumed one led to a bathroom and the other his bedroom.

Sighing, Victoire took a seat on the worn sofa and unbuckled her boots. Passing the time watching the fire Victoire didn't notice Teddy leaning on the second door, watching her.

* * *

**Well there we go, Toire is at Teddy's flat.. gee I wonder if he really will wait...well click that little button at the bottom thatll will take you to the next chapter... as if by magic... naturally after you've left me a review XXX**


	3. The Confrontation

**A/N Getting into good habbits here to keep myself safe, I own nothing accept the plot and the occassional character.**

**The first 'box' in this chapter is set a couple of days into Victoire's stay at Teddy's flat.**

**The rest is set about 10 days after Chapter Two: The Invitation. Enjoy XX**

She looked perfectly at home sat there amongst the cardboard boxes. Curled up in one corner of the sofa with his Navy sweatshirt wrapped around her, watching the dancing flames in front of her. He felt the primal instinct to go over to her, sweep her up and ravish her on his bed. He watched the make believe scene play out in his head. His body decided it couldn't stand there and watch her without holding her any longer, and led him to the sofa where he sat down next to her wrapping his arms around her waist, making her giggle.

"Ticklish Victoire? I would never have thought!"

"You're wet!" she laughed and half heartedly pushed him away from her, his towel slipping slightly.

"It's only a little water Bec! You won't melt!" Teddy gave her a little push back, then straightened his towel.

"You never know Paddington, you never know." Teddy grimaced at being referred to as a yellow raincoat wearing muggle teddy bear, but then again, he supposed it was better than getting called Rufus. "I miss our time together you know." Victoire commented in a barely auditable voice.

"How so?" In all the years he'd known Victoire, she had never once backed down and admitted true feelings, she just sort of locked them away and pretended they didn't matter.

"I never meant to hurt you, I was just really mad at you, and I know that isn't a valid excuse. But when I saw you with your arms around that girl, I just wanted to hurt you back. I'm sorry Teddy Bear, can you ever forgive me?" One solitary tear made its when down her beautiful cheek. She carefully wiped it away, turning her head away from him. Stopping her by placing his hand on her chin and forcing her to face him. He smiled weakly at her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

It felt like an entire generation past them by whilst they kissed, though in reality it only lasted a couple of minutes. Victoire timidly returned his kiss at first, letting him determine it's progression, so he press his mouth a little harder onto hers, pushing his tongue through a gap in her lips. Teddy ran his hands down Victoire, settling at the small of her back. With warning, Victoire pushed Teddy back onto the sofa and swung herself on top of him.

"I could never be mad at you." Whispered Teddy, Victoire just smiled. In one graceful movement Teddy stood up, holding on to Victoire, carrying her into his small bedroom.

"I love you Teddy Bear," She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too,"

* * *

The sun was high in the sky before Victoire stirred. Grabbing Teddy's wrist she found it was half six. She allowed herself to steal 10 more minutes in bed, in his arms, before getting out of bed. Everything was thrown around the bedroom. Her skirt looked fairly destroyed, made sense to her though, the zip had been threatening to give for months. The bed frame of twisted and misshapen black iron looked barely strong enough to hold a 5 year old, never mind two teenagers and their night-time antics, the floor was as bare as the front room, old wood that creaked at the very mention of placing any weight on it. The walls just as bare as the floor. Again cardboard boxes had become make shift wardrobes and tables. Opening the box closest to her, Victoire found a number of Teddy's 'messy' clothes. The things Andromeda hated him wearing. She knew there'd be some of her stuff in here too, things Andromeda very liked didn't know Teddy had. But the wasn't what she thought. He had a pair of black leggings she knew she'd left at his Gran's when she was 10, but nothing else. Victoire puffed out her cheeks and attempted the spell that would hopefully make them fit her now, and she'd just pair them with one of Teddy's t-shirts until she got back home, whenever that was.

The door creaked something terrible when she pushed it open. She swung around quickly to see if the noise had woken Teddy. But it hadn't, he slept soundly on. Smiling slightly, Victoire found her boots, discarded by the old sofa days before, pulled them on mussed her hair and thudded down the stairs, making a noise loud enough to wake the dead. But alas, Teddy slept on.

Things out in the Alley had reversed themselves to what they had been the night she had arrived at the flat. People dragging things out of their shop instead of pulling them in, the odd teenager running into a variety of shops were Victoire assumed they would be working through the summer. _'Poor sods'_ she thought as she smiled at a girl who waved at her, nearly dropping a box of reverse wands outside her uncle George's shop. Victoire knew George wouldn't be up at this time, which meant Freddie would be inside. Freddie was rather bad tempered and easily irritated any time before 10 in a morning, and after his mother told him that she wouldn't give him the money to go and watch puddlemeer united at the end of summer, he had asked his dad for a job. This request suited George Wealsey, as it meant for 7 weeks he didn't have to get up at the crack of dawn. Deciding to post pone her original idea of picking up some more clothes, Victoire headed straight towards the 'Wealsey's Wizard Wheezes' joke shop, causing the dark haired girl to knock over the arrangement of joke wands.

"What the hell is going on out here!" came a voice from the dark shop floor.

"Oh, Fred I'm-" the girl began.

"Sorry Freddie it was my fault." Victoire had felt her cousin's anger throughout her childhood, and doing something that she wasn't well known for doing caused Fred to come out of his lair to see who was there. The lanky frame of Freddie Weasley strode through the door, bringing with him an air of authority, sticking his noise up slightly,he reminded Victoire of Uncle Percy, but she knew better then to say so. He looked around at the wands rolling around on the cobbled floor and the poor girl frantically grabbing them and putting them back in the box. His gaze then fell on the small girl in an over sized t-shirt, and his freckled and pock-marked face broke into a massive grin, spreading from ear to ear.

"Vicky! What are you doing here? You know what forget that, come here!" He pulled her into a rib breaking embrace. "Shame about Nicca aint it." He added, as if an afterthought.

"What?" Victoire broke the embrace and looked into her cousins chocolate brown eyes. "Freddie I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ah...Well...You better come in then."

She had been into the joke shop plenty of times before, but never into the small flat above that was used as an office for Auntie Angelina . It was a strangely modern room, and compared to the rest of the shop, it was completely out of place. The walls had been painted egg shell white, the floors pale laminate that clicked whenever either Victoire or Freddie moved, all the furniture was the same colour wood as the floor, giving the room a clinical feeling. There wasn't a speck of dust anywhere in the office, and Victoire suspected that it was in that dark haired girls interest to keep this room clean, for her jobs sake. On the desk under the window was a large pale tawny looking owl.

"Austin just brought this," Freddie held up a letter that was n the desk next to the owl, which seemed strangely familiar. "Its from Uncle Bill." That was how she knew Austin, he was a four year old Pharaoh Eagle Owl her father had purchased whilst on holiday 2years ago. "Here, read it." Victoire took the parchment from Fred.

_' Dear George,_

_You know how we always thought it would be Vicky that would mess up and destroy her life in a way only she could.-'_

"Charmed I'm sure!" scoffed Victoire.

"Shut up and read it"

_'- It turns out we were wrong. And quite royally so. As you know Dominique returned home from Hogwarts the other day, so did Victoire but she's insisting on staying at Harry's this summer, It's closer to work apparently. For months now Nicca had been pestering us into letting her have her boyfriend, Tobias whatever his name is, over for the beginning of the summer, whilst his parents sort out their divorce. Eventually we agreed, only for them both to sit us down last night and, tearfully I might add, tell us Dominique won't be completing her 5th year, the stupid girl is pregnant and completely insistent on keeping it. Fleur is in a mess, she hasn't stopped crying since they told us, and I just want to kill that stupid son of a bitch. I'm not going to take the fatherly ground and say it isn't Dominique's fault because it takes two, but she's changed since she's been with him, she's doing things we'd more expect from Vicky or your Fred, but not our little Nicca!_

_Don't say a word to mum yet, we want Dominique to break it to her. I'm not breaking mum's heart just because she's screwed up, she can do that herself._

_Don't forget it's Louis party next weekend, and if you see our other sweet and innocent daughter, could you send her round for us, she may be able to talk some sense into Dominique._

_Cheers George,_

_Bill'_

"Get me some parchment," Victoire ordered as she picked up an eagle quill that had been left on the desk. Grabbing the parchment Freddie offered her, Victoire scribbled a quick note.

_'Dad its me, I'm with Freddie now, just going to tell Teddy where I'm going then I'll be there,_

_Love you, Vicky'_

* * *

The cottage was completely silent as Victoire opened the wooden door. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing. The door lead into the cosy kitchen, were her 11, almost 12, year old brother sat, the family's 16 year old Scottish fold sat on the table in front of him.

"She'll never get down from there again you know," Louis jumped out of his skin, as her words pierced his day dreams.

"They keep shouting at each other, Vicky, I don't know what to do," the little boys head dropped forward, his blonde hair covering his eyes slightly, tears streaming from his bright blue eyes. Victoire picked up the little boy and cuddled him close.

"Hey Lou! It'll be okay I promise, Nicca's just been very silly that all," she rocked him gently as the old, fat, grey cat slowly padded across the table, meowing softly she began licking Louis' cheek. "See, Jessie knows." With one last pitiful sob, Louis regained control and hugged her tightly.

"I've always loved you more than Nicca, Vicky, you always know what to say," she had to stop herself snorting at her brother's comment. She never knew what to say, that was why she was always in trouble. Louis then picked the old moggie off the table and went to sit in the living room. _'Wouldn't it be ironic to die in the living room'_ Victoire chuckled to herself as she followed him.

The living room wasn't much bigger than the kitchen, though it appeared crowded. Louis sat on the window box, Jessie curled up on his knee. On a hazel coloured love seat was a tiny snowshoe cat, Alfie was Victoire's birthday present the year she went to Hogwarts, as at the time she couldn't take Hades with her. He purred slightly at her appearance, then went back to sleep, across from the love seat was an identical black three seater, one arm was covered in coats and bags the other was occupied by a timid looking teenage boy. Victoire vaguely recognised him as the Ravenclaw seeker, by the look on his face, she gathered her father had scared him enough not to even bother moving. Flicking the switch on the television their grandfather had bought them one Christmas Victoire threw herself next to Alfie.

"So 'Toby'," She grinned, "I hear you're having a bit of trouble keeping it in your pants," His terrified look gave her even more ammunition to carry on. "'Cause you know there are spells that can help you with tha-"

"Victoire! You made it!" screamed a heavy French accent.

"Hello Vicky." Came another voice from the door as Victoire was grabbed by her mother into an embrace to make Freddie ashamed. "Fleur let go, she's upstairs," Bill added, not making eye contact with his eldest daughter.

"Why are you being like this dad?"

"Like what?"

"Acting like a child."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am NOT!"

" There's my point! You treat me like some sort of infectious disease! I'm your daughter for Christ's sakes!" Tobias and Fleur shot around to watch Victoire verbally beat her father. For the second time in that week Victoire felt tears stinging her eyes. "What was it? Was I not girly enough? I just wanted to make you proud!"

"Yeah, whilst telling the rest of the world you hate me," he stated quietly.

"I never said I hated you, I just hate what I've become, because of you." Came the solemn reply. " I became obsessed with being perfection for you, I wouldn't let myself stop until I was perfect, and even then I wanted more, just for you." For the first time in years Bill looked his daughter in the eye. They weren't the same as when he last did, they weren't filled with youthful excitement nor were they the same striking blue they had once been, her right eye was a soft powder blue, her left was almost silver, both cried out to him, the little girl inside the hard shell wanted her daddy to pick her up and hold her close like he had once done so long ago.

"What happened to you?" Worry etched itself across his scarred and worn face. His hand stroking her cheek . "Your eyes, they..They're not my baby's eyes anymore."

"They just faded. Andromeda thinks it has something to do with the fact I inherited your furry little issue, that its sort of making itself heard. Your should see Teddy's naturally now, they're completely white," she tried to laugh it off, but if truth be known, her eyes were a cause of great discomfort. She usually used the same charmed she used on her scars to mimic her birth colour to act as a sun shade for them, but with it being as early as it had been when she had left, she'd simply forgotten.

* * *

**A/N Well people another chapter down.. and what will happen now?? DUNNDUNN DUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHN welll yehhh i have ice cream o im happy.. but the question is... are you my readers happy? Review and let me know XX**


	4. Decisions

**_A/N-_ Hewwwwoooo, sorry about the wait folks, I've been having a little problem with the ending of this.... but well yeah... Enjoy!**

**I own nothings accept the plot and the odd character. X**

**CHAPTER FOUR : Decisions.**

There was a small pop outside shell cottage just as the sun was setting.

"I bloody hate that." Muttered Teddy, as he changed the colour of his hair back to jet black. Looking around the small front garden he couldn't help but smile. He had thought of her and ended up at shell cottage, and he knew she got here around half eight that morning. Teddy walked down the delicate path, praying Fleur hadn't seen him standing on her lawn. A loud, booming bark signified the presence of Hades, who was most likely on his chain in the back garden. Before Teddy had a chance to knock at the door the curtain in the living room twitched and the light in the hallway flickered into life. The muscular form of Bill Wealsey walked towards the door, stopped at the table at the bottom of the stairs where they kept the front door key and then carried on . There was a sudden hiss and Bill swore loudly.

"Move you stupid animal! Go on Alf go to bed!" growled the large man behind the door as he fumbled with the lock. The door finally swung inwards and Teddy was greeted by a beaming Bill. He pulled the teenager into a fatherly hug then motioned for him to come into the house. The small beige, Siamese looking cat in the kitchen door way hissed at Bill. "Go on Alfie! Bed!" The cat gave him a reproachful look and slunk of into the darkness of the kitchen. " Can I get you a drink, Teddy?"

" No I'm fine thanks Bill," Teddy smiled and went to go and sit in the living room.

"Teddy, could I have a quick word?" Bill gestured to the kitchen, which was now flooded in light.

"Yeah, sure." Shrugging, Teddy followed Bill and took a seat at the wooden table.

"Teddy, I just want to say thank you." Bill poured himself a small fire whiskey and gave Teddy a look which he couldn't understand.

"For what Bill, I haven't done anything." Teddy laughed slightly, just to ease himself.

"That's what for." He replied simply. "You haven't done anything to hurt her," he nodded towards a picture of Victoire on a shelf. "You haven't done anything to mess her up, unlike that git in there." Bill gulped down the fire whiskey and pulled an odd face.

"Um.. Bill could I ask you something?"

* * *

Victoire heard the door open and her father talking to someone, but she hadn't bothered moving from her stop outside Dominique's door. After Nicca had slammed the door on her when she had tried to talked to her that morning she had taken up residence in the hallway outside her door with Jessie and ,every so often, Louis. She figured if she sat there long enough, Dominique would need to leave the room to go to the bathroom or get something to eat, Victoire was not going to let go of this, even if she was sat there until they went back to Hogwarts. There was footsteps on the stairs and Louis stuck his head onto the landing.

"Toire will you come downstairs," He grinned in a way Victoire had never seen Louis smile before. "There's someone here to see you." Victoire looked at Dominique's door and sighed, she wasn't going to come out the conventional way whilst anyone was out there. Putting Jessie back n the floor she stood up and pulled the legs of the jeans she had put on after dinner. Jessie meowed loudly as Victoire started down the stairs.

" Come here you muppet." She laughed and picked up her old friend.

In the living room, Bill and Fleur wrapped themselves around each other in the 2seater, Tobias sat just as rigid as he had been that morning and Louis sat starring at the TV. screen. But now there was someone else, in the space she normally occupied sat a man who made her heart flutter and butterflies attack her stomach, she felt giddy and light headed, and all she wanted was to be in his arms, to feel him and have that comforting, musky smell fill her sinuses.

"Teddy! What are you doing here, I mean wow this is a shock!" she forced herself to stay where she was, she still hadn't gotten round to telling some people about them, her parents being among them who she hadn't told. Teddy smiled at her and stood up hugging her close to him.

"They know," he whispered. They broke from their embrace, and Victoire caught her father giving Teddy a brief knowing and encouraging nod. He gave a small cough, then continued speaking to Victoire, just loud enough for everyone to hear this time. "Get your coat, Bec, I'm taking you out tonight."

"Let me go and get changed, won't be long." He grabbed her before she got a chance to leave the room and kissed her letting her lose herself in the kiss before pulling away.

"No you don't, you're beautiful like this anyway, Toire, now don't make me kiss you again, I don't think the idiot could cope with it." He laughed jabbing his thumb in the general direction of Tobias, who did look as though he was about the throttle Teddy and then run up to Dominique. "Go on and get your coat missy." He watched her run off out of the room and back up the stairs smiling to himself. Thoughts of what he was about to do hit him again. He turned to Bill and Fleur only to see them both smiling and nodding at him.

"Teddy, I know zat Victoire will be very 'appy with you, et zat makes us 'appy." Fleur whispered, still smiling at him.

"We wouldn't want anyone else, Ted, just go for it." Bill agreed with his wife in an equally quiet voice. Louis looked completely confused, whereas Tobias looked as though he had just been forced to drink arsenic.

* * *

"Teddy where are we going?" after being instructed not to open her eyes, Victoire had dared to sneek her eyes open ever so slightly, but had been caught by Teddy, so he resorted to tieing her blue scarf around her eyes. It bewilldered him how she could wear a scarf, sure there was a breeze but it was the middle of july! " Can I look yet?" she whinned

"Nope." He relied simply, loving how vunerable she had become.

"How about now?"

"You know you are a complete child." He laughed.

"You know you're a complete arse." Victoire scowled in return. "But seriously, can I look?"

"Wait, wait, wait, now" Victoire took off her make shift blind fold. A small gasp excaped her mouth as she looked around her. She was in a tiny village, every building was white washed with a thick thatched roof. All cottages of various sizes, some rounded slightly and other box like. Some had shop signs hanging above the door. It was clearly a wizarding village as the shop closest to her bore a sign that read, 'Olde Wandlaw'. The entire village consisted of roughly 15 cottages and one large worn looking pub. Victoire didn't see the need for such a large pub with so little inhabitiants but she kept her mouth shut. " Come on over here" He steared Victoire into a small cafe just next to the wandmakers.

Inside the little tea shop it was cozy and country styled. A tall blonde girl with long plaits came bounding over when the bell of the door rang with one high pitched note.

"Good Evening, welcome to Madame.. Toire? What are you doing here?"

"Emmy?" questioned Victoire. The blonde girls face lit up and the two girls embraced, jumping up and down. "You remember Emmy don't you Teddy?" Teddy nodded and smiled at her. How could anyone forget December Risso, Narcissa Malfoy's second child. She wasn't half as bad as her half brother Draco, but still wasn't the nicest of work. "Hows your mum, Em?"

"Well you know, Dad's being dad and won't just be civil about the divorce and Draco's dearest daddykins is out of Askaban next week so shes pretty blerrrrrghh with us all right now. I'll go and get her if you want, shes out back-"

"That wont be necessary December, we'd just like a table please." Teddy said cooly, ajusting his arm around Victoire's waist so as to stop her hugging the slytherin again. Teddy may have left school, but he still didn't hold anyone who found throwing him off his broom in a friendly match entertaining in his good books, December fit that catorgory prefectly. Not to mention she was family, his gram's niece.

"Suit yourself, Mr Grumpy, There's one in the corner next to Frankie, I'll be over with menus in a second, oh and if he starts talking to you, feign being forine." She added with a smile and pointed to the far corner next to the dim fire.

* * *

The cafe had been slowly emptying for the past helf an hour, but Teddy and Victoire still occupied that far corner. December hadn't had much to do since Frankie had left, there was only two other occupied tables besides that which her best friend sat. Looking at the clock, she sighed and pulled herself off the counter.

"Sorry guys I'm going to have to ask ou to leave now, got to shut shop you know." Decemeber appologised.

"It's fine 'Emmy' we were just about to go anyway," Teddy was determined to atleast make an effort, if he didn't with her best friend, how would he ever be able to get to to be with him.

"Yeah, well, okay. Toire I'll be seeing you in like 3weeks yeah?" Teddy raised his eyebrow at Victoire, who just ignored him and smiled at her friend.

"I'll see you before then Em! Imps are playing next week and I'm trying to swing some tickets." Teddy gave a small cough, signifying he really wanted to leave. "Look I'll owl you, bye!"

Back out in the village, the sun had set fully leaving a velvert sky littered with sparkling gems. All the delicate cottages stood out, bright clean white, laughing at the darkness off the sky. Victoire shivered slightly as Teddy steared her around a corner into a dark alley between two cottages.

"Here," Taking off his jacket he subjected himself to the cold night breeze and offered it to Victoire. She held up her hand and shook her head, but he still wrapped the black material around her small shoulders. Smiling she entwined her fingers around his. "Not long and we'll be there." he whispered.

"Be where?"

"Somewhere"

"Wrong answer, Mr Lupin, Where?"

"Here," he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around to face a particularly small looking cottage, roughly the size shell cottage used to be before louis was born and Victoire swore blind she'd kill Nicca if she had to share with her past the age of 11. Instead of a fence or wall like the other cottages they had walked past, a sweet smelling hedge acted as a wall , separating the pristine country garden from the cobbled street.

"Teddy where are we." Standing on her tiptoes Victoire held onto Teddy's shoulders, a poor attempt to over power her 6ft boyfriend.

"How about we get out of the cold first and then ask questions, I promise I'll answer everything." Leading her towards a small white metal gate, which creaked slightly when opened, Teddy showed her into the cottage. With there being no hallway in the small house, the front door opened into a living room the same size as shell cottage's, pictures of her family and of Teddy and Victoire stood proudly around the fireplace, the fire was lit and contributed to the light that danced around the room, a comfy looking worn love seat faced the fireplace.

"Where are we Teddy?"

"Home, if you want it to be that is?" Teddy suddenly became rather interested in the colour of his shoe laces, slightly scared of the warning signs that Victoire was not impressed. She threw the black jacket that, until that point, was still wrapped around her onto the love seat and moved swiftly towards him. He wouldn't quite say she was walking, no, it was more like gliding, like there was no friction between her and the floor, and with a certain elegance only she could manage, Victoire twisted her arms around Teddy's neck and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

"Ted, this is amazing, but I couldn't" she sighed softly, preventing the tears that had begun to well up in her eyes. It occurred to Teddy how emotional Victoire had become whilst they were staying in the flat. "What about dad? He'd kill you!" If there was one thing that Bill had never put up with was boyfriends, even whilst Victoire wasn't living with them, he wouldn't allow it.

"He already knows." Teddy held Victoire close and felt his shirt dampen slightly. "It was his idea that I ask you to move in, this place was just going to be our little place when we want to get away, but he told me he wouldn't mind if I ask you to live with me and to..to ask you something else" Victoire's face broke into a smile, but the smile faltered as Teddy lightly pushed her away on onto the loveseat next to them. Getting down onto one knee Teddy brought out a small leather box from his jeans pocket. "Victoire Arianna Weasley, would you do the honour of being my wife?" he open the little box and laying on the red satin lining of the leather box was a silver band with a single turquoise gem set into the very centre. Tears began to stream from Victoire's silver hued blue eyes and she nodded almost violently, accepting the ring that Teddy placed onto her finger. He held onto her small hand, stroking it gently, and as their eyes met through their tears Victoire heard Teddy whispering he loved her, and she returned the comment.

Teddy sat down next to his new fiancé were she cuddled into his chest and began to draw little circles across his muscles with her finger. His breathing increased steadily as the feeling created by her feather light touch intensified. A small smile played with his lips and his eye shut as his neck loosened allowing his head to flop back. Victoire moved slightly, still drawing circles, and her lips came in contact with Teddy's neck. Teddy jumping and gasped before he could stop himself, his gasp was replied with a satisfied hiss from Victoire. They both rolled on the worn loveseat, Teddy met Victoires hungry mouth with kisses more passionate then before. She returned his kisses with all the strength and power she could. Teddy 's hands stopped snaking around her bare stomach and began to move up, along her cool, smooth skin underneith her t-shirt. She gasped into his mouth as Teddy's hand met the underwire of her cotton bra, and then continued further to cup her small breasts through the soft material. Victoire began to breath heavily and push her body away from Teddy's. Confused Teddy broke away from the kiss.

" Are you okay?" Teddy moved his hand from under Victoire's t-shirt and cupped her face, the pained expression eased slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled, "I promise Teddy" he still wasn't sure.

"So if I was to do this," he put his hand right back were it had been before, only difference was his pressed alittle harder, Victoire stiffled a gasp and closed her eyes. "Toire, whats wrong?" Victoire pushed herself upright and Teddy followed suit.

"I really don't know Ted, I'm over emotional, for christs sakes Teddy I cry now!" almost on cue the first tear spilled down her cheek. "I'm lethargic, I don't want to do anything anymore just stay in and eat crap, but I feel bloated and now my boobs hurt. And the best part! I've no idea why!" By the end of her list of alements Victoire had been reduced to tears and was sobbing into Teddy's sholder. He Cooed and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, in desperation to calm her down. He hated seeing her so upset. She was scared and confused. There was never a time were Victoire didn't know partially or most likey completely what was going on straight away, and what the answers were, not knowing confused her, and confusion scared her.

"Come on, let go to bed, you're tired and need sleep. We can sort this out in the morning." Teddy stood and victoire followed but stumbled into Teddy's arms. "I'll carry you eh?" she nodded meakly and allowed him to wrp his arms around her delicate frame and lift her gently off the ground.

* * *

**ten guesses whats wrong with Toire guys! See you in a few days when i finished Chapter Five, which hasn't been started and doesn't have a name yet so you know lol!**

**byeeee!** 


	5. Discoveries

_AN/ Hey guys Me, Victoire and Teddy are back! Ermm look about the wait....... OMG I'M SOOOOO SORRY YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE PAIN I'VE GONE THROUGH.....**coughh** yess well .... heres chapter 5! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer- I am not nor will i ever be JK Rowling! not matter how much I wish I was worth that much I'm simply not lol!!_

* * *

The first few raindrops to fall landed on the window panes and the skies clouded over. A dog barked from outside, but the small figure starring out of the top most bedroom window did not flinch. She barely moved at all. Only to place a small pale hand across the glass.

Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks, spilling onto the wooden floor, leaving little puddles that splashed onto her bare feet. She didn't understand. Why couldn't they be happy for her, for them? They didn't know Tobias, how could they pass judgement? It would be different if it was her sister stood here now, not her. They be throwing a party and congratulating her, not calling her stupid and stopping her from seeing her boyfriend alone. There was a soft knock on the old oak door behind her. A lanky blonde boy stood in the doorway, his hands hanging limply at his sides, his clothes too big for him.

"Come in" She whispered, hiding her tears and removing her hand from the cold glass, the same hand moved into a protective position over the very slight bulge in her otherwise flat stomach.

"Nicca are you okay? You didn't talk at all during dinner."

"Do I look okay?" Dominique swung around, screaming at the boy. "My parents can't stand to look at me, my brother, my baby brother, gets all tearful when I'm around. You think I haven't noticed, but you don't look at me the same anymore-"

"Nicca I'm sorry I ju-"

"Woz just about to leave." Growled a heavy French accent from the doorway, "You are very lucky, Dominique, zat I woz not your father. I fought I told you to go!" Fleur's eye followed the sulking teenager out of the room, then sought after her daughters gaze. Dominique looked out of the window again. "I doo wish we had some control over zat dog of hers." Fleur moved towards the old daybed in the corner of the room, shaking her head at Hades' loud barking. The room had belong to Victoire, and she hadn't cared much for making it look anything like the rest of the house, she had glass boards on two of the walls, two on each, full of pictures of her friends and a select few members of the family at various events. The dark oak daybed in the corner that Fleur sat on was dressed in a faded red Gryffindor bed quilt that had belonged to Bill and bore the initials W.W. in gold on the top right corner. Bill never knew Victoire had his old quilt; he never went into her room whilst she lived there. She had refused to let them decorate the attic room once it had been built, and therefore the walls were a slightly off white and the floorboards had been left bare. The only other item of furniture, other than the daybed, was a large dark oak wardrobe next to the daybed, which had photos along the side that showed towards the daybed. "Dominique, why 'ave you done zis, why didn't you listen to your father? E only wants what it best for you, and Tobias." Fleur tried to break through her daughters daydreams. Dominique only mumbled, and then turned to leave the room.

"Were do you think you are going Dominique?" Again Dominique mumbled something but never once stopped walking, Hades' barking had intensified, and if Fleur had been listening to him properly, she would have noticed he was not barking to frighten someone away, Hades was excited, and there was only one person he would bark at like that. But Fleur was not paying him any attention. She was pre-occupied.

* * *

Neither had slept that night. They had spent the night sat upright on their new bed with a navy fleece throw around their shoulders. Teddy hadn't wanted to leave her awake alone in the state she was in, So had thought about everything he could do to find out what was wrong with her, and how to make her feel better. In the end he had silently agreed to himself that as soon as it was light, he would go around to his Aunt Cissy's house and get her to come around. Narcissa was like an Aunt to Victoire too, and he was sure she'd rather have someone she knew and trusted, then some bizarre healer from St. Mungo's. Victoire had spent the night convincing herself it wasn't what she now thought it was.

"Toire, you awake?" She nodded her head ever so slightly against his chest. "I'm just going out for a second, so we can sort things out for you, yeah?" again she nodded against his chest. "Will you be okay?" there was a pause, and then she nodded. "Is there anything you need while I'm out?" 'Yeah a new life if I'm right' she thought, but shook her head. "I'll be about ten minutes okay?" again Victoire just nodded. The bed jostled as Teddy shifted his weight to the edge and stood up. He walked over to the large oak wardrobe in the corner of the room, next to the double bed Victoire still occupied, and pulled out a jumper to throw on over the top of his t-shirt and slipped his feet back into his trainers, still wearing his jeans from the day before.

"Teddy," Victoire whispered from her curled up position on the bed, Teddy stopped in the doorway leading out to the hall. "Don't forget a coat, it's raining."

"Aunt Ciss? You up?" Teddy pulled his coat over his head as the rain thundered down around him. The thin lace blind shook slightly behind the window in the front room, and then a shadow appeared behind the glass. The door opened but was still on the chain, allowing the body behind to see out to who their early morning wake-up call came from.

"Who's there?" barked the thin women behind the door.

"Aunt Ciss, it's me, please just let me in its raining!" Teddy lowered his jacket from his head so she could see he wasn't lying.

"What are you doing here?" she sounded wary, but Teddy didn't care, he needed her help.

"Please just let me in, I'll explain once I'm in the dry." The door swung shut. 'Damn it!' Teddy turned around cursing his aunt's paranoia.

"Where do you think you're going?" Narcissa stood in the doorway in an old flannel nightgown and worn bed socks. Her fine silver her half pulled back in a loose bun at the back of her head. The door stood wide open and Teddy had never been this happy to see the worn face of Narcissa Malfoy. Running back up the path, Teddy bolted into the house. Narcissa shut the door with a bang after him. "What is it boy?" Normally his aunt Ciss was a kind, sweet old woman, but being woken at half 5 in the morning does funny things to people.

"It's Toire, she's not well." Teddy began.

"Not my problem, go Mungo's, they'll sort her out." She flicked her hand towards him, signalling he was to leave.

"No, Narcissa, they won't" the old women stopped and turned back to the man that was now in front of her. At her gaze he became a boy again. "I mean they will, but she wouldn't be comfortable, it'd make her worse. I just need you to come around and give me an idea of what's wrong, then we can take it from there." Narcissa's face fell from the cold and un-caring scowl it had held since she had opened the door, into a warm and motherly, soft smile, that told Teddy she would be right back and would help him. Then she scuttled out of the room and up the stairs. After some soft bangs and a lot of moaning and complaining from December, Narcissa returned down the stairs, closely followed by a zombie like December. She nodded at Teddy then led the small procession out of the house and down the road.

* * *

_Comment and make me a happy bunneh! Whether you hate it now or love it I not really bothered really just as long as I hear from you! I've had so many hits but like No reviews! Get them in!!!!!_

_Thankies much XXX Wont be long til chapter six - I've located the file and am about to go out to capture it! Wish me luck!!!XX_


	6. Telling the world

_Ermm well yeah I found it!!!! Enjoy!!_

_P.s. Im not JK, and i don't own anything... sept some really cool nail varnish I bought today!_

* * *

The front door rattled open. She breathed a sigh of relief. That had been the sound she was waiting for. He hadn't been gone long. No not long at all. But it had been the worst experience she had ever had the misfortune to endure. Three sets of feet made their way up the stairs. Her breath began to quicken once more. He hadn't gone to her parents had he? That was the last thing she wanted. No, it was most likely Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. That's who was at the bedroom door now.

"Toire? You still awake?" Teddy's scruffy head poked through a gap in the door, his eyes and skin as pale as a ghost and his hair dull mousey brown. He looked tired and scared. She didn't move, knowing he knew already she was still up. He silently walked around the bed in the centre of the dark room and crawled onto the bed behind her, cuddling her close, kissing her lightly on the top of her messy hair, stroking her pasty cheek. There was a heavy sigh from outside the door. "I've brought someone to see you Victoire, I hope you don't mind." He squeezed her softly then called out into the hall.

Victoire's eyes widened as Narcissa walked through the door. If Aunt Ciss worked out what was wrong, then Andromeda would know almost straight away, and Andromeda being Andromeda would tell the world.

"Now come on Miss, I'll never get a good look at you while you're curled up like that, will I?" Narcissa tried to sound friendly, but Victoire burst into tears. The other person from the hall ran towards her at that point.

"Hush now, Toire, everything's going to be okay, I promise." Teddy swore under his breath, holding her close and helping her to sit up right, only for the new comer to attempt to crush her ribs.

"What's wrong Hun? It's not like you this, not like you at all." The bubble gum voice was hushed and calmed. One hand was held against her back steadying her, another held her head close to Teddy's chest, another rubbed her arm as though she'd hit it and was five years old and the final hand stroked her cheek. She had no idea whose hand was whose. Narcissa looked rather concerned, and gave her a small nod. That was all Victoire needed. She burst out with fresh tears and sobbed into both pairs of arms that surrounded her.

"Toire, come on now, let Narcissa have a look and then we'll be fine." Teddy breathed in her ear. A new fear appeared in her mind. Not what would they say to her, or what would they think. But what would they do to him.

"She already knows." Victoire sobbed into the shoulder she'd been holding onto, murderous scenarios playing through her mind. "Teddy you need to stay away from me for a while." One set of arms around her moved away swiftly and the other pair stiffened, holding her away slightly. "Please Teddy, for me. Not forever, just a few months while I get things sorted." She caught Teddy's gaze. He looked scared, frustrated and angry all at once.

"Victoire what is it?" She sobbed and turned away into the arms that still held her, and now she could tell who they belong to. "Victoire you have to tell me, I want to help." Again she ignored him. "Fine. Narcissa what's wrong with her?" he turned towards the older woman by the door. She hesitated, not wanting to tell him. Victoire obviously didn't want him to know. Eventually she sighed.

"You two are pregnant." Narcissa did not meet either of the young parents-to-be's eyes.

"Toire is this true?" she cried harder not answering his question. "Narcissa?" his Aunt nodded meekly and bowed her head to them. "A...A baby? Toire, that's..., well that's..."

"Horrific?"

"No not what I was going to say."

"A termination of our lives?"

"Again no, will you just listen?" Victoire sighed and Teddy pulled her closer, kissing the top of her messy head, smelling the soft honeysuckle smell of her shampoo mixed with her naturally floral scent. "It's fantastic! I mean yes it's not amazing timing-"Victoire, December and Narcissa snorted in unison. Teddy chose to ignore them. "But we can do this. I have some money in the bank, I can get a job, and you're close enough to school to be able to day study. That and you've pretty much already done this year. We've been so careful though I don't really understand." Teddy finished quietly.

"The first time we weren't." Victoire answered, even quieter than Teddy.

"Can I just break this up for a moment?" Narcissa broke through the whispered discussion, trying to play dumb to the couple's private conversation. "I just would like to find out how far gone you are. On the way over Teddy told me what you had said last night." Victoire nodded and shifted her weight so she was led a little flatter so her stomach was easier to access. Narcissa muttered a quick spell pointing her wand at Victoire's abdomen. After a moment it glowed a pale pink colour. "Well that makes very little sense."

"What? What's wrong with her?"

"Gee I wonder? Maybe she's pregnant again, Teddy, that could possibly be what's wrong with her. Although I personally believe it's her taste in men." December spat the words at Teddy, hate filled her beautiful hazel eyes.

"That's not what I meant, December, I was asking what your mother meant by something making no sense." Teddy spoke through his teeth, not wishing to upset Victoire by getting into an argument with her friend.

"What you told me while we were walking around would suggest that she was around 12weeks gone. That has just told me she's only 4weeks pregnant. And what was this about 'pregnant again'?" Narcissa did not speak loudly, although it made the whole room fall silent.

"Well it-"

"I had a potion induced abortion." Victoire whispered against Teddy's shoulder. "About two weeks before the end of term."

"Ah I see, hormone levels can remain high for around 8 weeks after the event. All I can say is, you'll feel better in another couple of weeks, and then it'll just get worse again." Narcissa smiled caringly at Victoire. "We'll be leaving you now, I'm sure you've a lot to discuss." Silently Narcissa left the room, December following only after giving Teddy a look that if looks could kill, would have murdered him on the spot.

"Vic, darling?" Teddy mumbled after what seemed like forever in silence. "May I ask you something?"

"Even if I said no, you'd ask me anyway."

"The baby...Is it mine?" Teddy whispered delicately. Victoire shot up.

"What are you trying to say Theodore Lupin?" she spat venomously. "Are you trying to say I'd go out and sleep around behind your back? I don't cheat Lupin. And I would never have even considered Notbell if you hadn't tried leaving me for that little harlot!" She was screaming now, hitting him, tears streaming down her cheeks again.

"No Vic that's not what I'm saying, I just wanted to know. I though you may not have gone through with the abortion that you'd just said you had to keep us lot happy and quiet. I'm sorry."

"We need to go to my mum's, we need to tell them. You sure you want to come with me while I do that?" Victoire was still rather angry at Teddy for his earlier assumption and wanted another reason to shout at him. He pulled her back down and held her close to his chest.

"It's my baby too, we'll need to sort out your school arrangements sometime this week, before you go back, otherwise we'll just tick them off,"

"I strangely enjoy how this...thing... has already brought us closer already, don't you think?" she mumbled, playing with her fingers.

"I think we were always this close, we just didn't realise it." Teddy smiled remembering how they had always been best friends, even when they didn't talk in person, they always owled each other. "and Vic? Don't call it a thing, it's a baby...Our baby.

* * *

"Fleur! They're here!" Bill called through the full but silent house. Louis was still sat on the same stair he had barely moved from all day, his chosen haunt for the day, Tobias had disappeared a number of times, only to re-appear less than ten minutes later sitting back on the sofa looking rather disgruntled each time, Dominique had spent a large amount of the summer in the top room, alone, and Fleur had decided this was no longer healthy and had gone to try to calm her down.

A small set of feet began to thunder down the stairs and Dominique launched herself down the second set at high speeds, one hand holding her upright on the banister and the other protectively holding her stomach.

"De la voie, le Gosse!" she murmured nastily, shoving Louis out of her way. She reached the door before Bill did, throwing it open she came face to face with her older sister. Hate welled up inside of her. How could she do this? "Je vous déteste! Vous êtes une chienne complète, comment pourriez-vous me le faire ? à Tobias ? Que la famille vont penser à vous et le garçon d'or maintenant ?" She screamed her insults at the pair, Teddy stood looking horrified that Dominique, the quieter of the two sisters, would dare speak to Victoire, or anyone else for the matter, in that way. Victoire was perfectly still, her head bowed, her bright hair falling across her face, hiding the fresh tears that had begun to fall.

"Dominique, je vous soutenais toujours, j'ai pris le blâme où je peux, l'enfer j'ai même battu la connerie de certains de vos ex-petits amis! Please Dom, just be happy for us, we were happy for you." Victoire whispered quietly, fairly sure her mother was within hearing distance. Bill and Teddy stared at each other, slack jawed. Victoire hadn't uttered a single word in French since she was 9, yet her accent rang clearly like she had lived in central Paris all her life. Also neither of them knew a single word the girls had just said, it made them feel rather stupid that the 12 year old boy sitting on the stairs understood something they did not.

"Vic let's just go in," Teddy said loudly, louder than what was really needed. Then added under his breath for only her to hear. "It'd make me feel a lot better to know you weren't stressed and being made to stand out in the rain."

"It's only a bit of drizzle Ted, I won't melt." Victoire smiled at his concern and walked past the tearful, angry Dominique who was dressed only in a knee length night gown and bed socks.

"Victoire, whatever is thee matter?" Fleur glided down the stairs towards her elder daughter, actively ignoring Dominique for the time being. "Come and sit down, both ov you." Fleur lead them through into the cosy sitting room that Victoire now realised was spookily like the one at their cottage. She smiled warmly at the young couple, waiting for an announcement of engagement; she'd seen the ring already.

'Oh please don't smile at me; it'll only make it worse when you shout.' Victoire thought to herself, cringing away from her beautiful mother. "Mum, Dad, we've got something to tell you." Fleur's face dropped slightly, recognition that she wasn't about to tell them she was engaged, Bill continued to smile like a drugged up puppy. "Now don't shout, you'll only upset Louis, I'm ...I mean we are... we're going to... Ted I can't do this." Victoire ran from the room, most likely to a place at the edge of the cliff where they used to play when they were children. Fleur hurried after the crying Victoire but Bill and Teddy stayed put.

"Teddy?"Bill's face didn't show a complex story of emotions the way Fleur's had, he was far to a simple man to deal with complexity at that level; he just looked confused. "What's going on?"

"I'm gunna be a dad," Teddy gulped, it was the first time he'd said that out loud. An odd feeling of excitement mixed with guilt and worry bubbled inside of him. Bill stood up and sighed. "Look Bill I'll do everything I can for her, she means the wo-"

"I know Ted. Andromeda raised you right, you won't leave her, it's against you're better judgement, then again I did think having a child while you were still in school was." Bill scowled briefly. "Would you like a drink?" Bill had pulled a large half empty bottle of fire whiskey out of a cupboard at the side of the room.

"No I better go see how Vic is, she's not taking this amazingly. She's scared." Teddy stood up and moved to the door.

"Why is she scared Ted? She's got everything, a beautiful house, money whenever she asks for it, and a fiancé, that's more than what Dominique has!" Bill laughed then drank his fire whiskey.

"She worries about what everyone will think of her. Well more importantly, what you will think of her." Teddy turned to leave the room, leaving Bill with his thoughts.

* * *

She ran into the cold fresh air. Flecks of rain hit her face, but she kept running.

"I can't do this," she sobbed throwing herself onto the ground just short of the cliff edge.

"Can't do what, Victoire?" a breezy voice penetrated her thoughts. Turning her head around slightly, she saw her mother walking towards her, eyes soft and kind, arms held slightly open, ready to embrace her. "Why are you running? You cannot run from everything," Victoire's eyes widened at her mother's words. Did she know? How could she know? "How long we're you planning on keeping this from your father and me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're quiet obviously pregnant my dear,"

"I repeat, what do you mean?"

"Your tops are straining against your chest now, you didn't eat any of the cake I made yesterday, and I heard you throwing up before dinner." Fleur smiled delicately, "I was hoping you'd tell us before you left last night, but with your sister, I didn't expect you to."

"So you're not mad?" Victoire wiped her nose of the back of her hand, and hugged her knees. 'Oh god!' she though 'I won't be able to do this soon!' a fresh wave of tears hit her.

"Oh Vicky! No I'm not mad! I'm not mad at any of you; I'm just a little disappointed. I think I am possibly a little too young to be a grandmother to two little babies, but Teddy is an amazing man, and don't you forget that! He came here, held you hand, kept you close, was ready to stand up to your father and explain. He could definitely teach that Tobias a thing or two."Victoire giggled , she knew exactly how amazing Teddy was, and how forgiving.

"Vic! Oh my god! There you are! I was worried" Teddy ran over to them and fell to his knees next to Victoire. Fleur caught Victoire's eye as Teddy held her close, she smiled knowingly, his appearance proved her point.

"Why don't we all go back inside, I was just about to make tea when you arrived," Fleur led the young couple back to the cottage, slightly ahead of them so that if her husband was raving like a mad man, she could keep them away from him.

* * *

"Ted," Victoire whispered quietly as they sat watching television in the living room with Tobias and Louis.

"Victoire," Teddy was half asleep after the banquet Fleur had made.

"Did you tell my dad?"

"Yeah"

"How come you're still alive?"

* * *

_Well there you go peoples! It's guna take me some time to get chapter 7 up but now im level with my harrypotterfanfiction account again so yeah! it will go on air first here i would imagen! Love you guys .... but only if you review..... serious i'll send them pretty yummy wealsey twins round with a plate of cookies in nothing but tiger print man-thongs lol!_

_Lovesss XX_


End file.
